1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for RF lines according to the generic clause of claim 1.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Connectors of the insulation displacement type are known which establish contact with a conductor via cutting edges, for example for tapping a signal from the conductor or for connecting two conductors to each other via such a connector. Such known connectors are used in all situations where it is necessary to provide an inexpensive solution for establishing an electrically conductive connection between connector and conductor.
With such a type of connection, cutting edges of metal quite generally penetrate the shield of the line until the cutting edges establish contact with the conductor. In this manner it is possible, for example, to establish an electrically conducting connection between two lines whose shields are penetrated by the cutting edges of the connector so that the two conductors are in electrical contact via the cutting edges.
Such connectors making use of the insulation displacement technique have proven efficient as they can be manufactured inexpensively, can rapidly be contacted with a conductor and moreover as a rule establish good electrical contact.
There has also become known a connector for RF lines in which a cutting edge pair is arranged such that the end faces of the two cutting edges are located exactly opposite each other, i.e. the cutting edge pair is disposed in one plane with respect to the RF line. Such RF lines are employed in cases in which large amounts of data or signals are to be transferred, resulting in correspondingly high frequencies on the conductor.
A possible field of application for such RF lines is also automotive engineering in which large data quantities and wave signals are to be transferred for audio systems and multimedia applications from the fields of communication or navigation.
Due to the forces originating on the basis of the dynamics of the vehicle movement of a motor vehicle from vibrations and shocks, such a connector also is exposed to corresponding forces resulting in release of the contact between the cutting edges and the conductor. This danger of release of the connection between the cutting edges and the conductor still is increased considerably due to the high temperature fluctuations which often occur in motor vehicles, as these temperature fluctuations result in different degrees of expansion of the cutting edges and the conductor.
For example, due to differing coefficients of expansion of the conductor and the cutting edges, displacement of the cutting edges with respect to the conductor may occur, thereby changing the transition resistance and thus causing different potentials or erroneous contacting. The signal tapped from the conductor is distorted.
For eliminating the disadvantages outlined, it is thus the object of the invention to provide a connector which, while basically maintaining the utilization of the insulation displacement technique, permits unaltered contacting with the conductor also in case of temperature fluctuations and vibrations.